wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Andren
Belongs to Sab, created by Fawn. Coding by Forge. Do not edit except for categories. I come on often to spellcheck myself. Benevolent Hive ruler of the future, alongside Queen Pie of the SilkWings. Leader of The Guard. Appearance (Wiki appearance; she has tons of alt. designs) “Hello. You look kind of scared.” —— The HiveWing queen may not be seen as much, but she is recognized by almost everyone in the Hive system. Something about her looks make her more pronounced — most likely how she looks as if she were moving blocks of gold and honey. Queen Andren has been described as intimidating despite her small size. She only towers up to Queen Scarlet. Her scales are tawny gold, and darkens/lightens to different shades of gold across her body. The gold on her snout, face, and tail darkens into shades of olive and brown, giving her a shaded and deadly look. Even her underscales and lowest set of scales are brown. Andren has the typical wasp-like markings that most HiveWings have, which are also olive in color. Overall, she almost resembles a statue of bronze and amber. She almost seems to be glowing majestically, given at how her colors give her that shaded and lightening look. The way her colors appear even vary on levels of light. She has strange, black slash-like markings on her face and palms. They give her a warrior-like look, and makes her seem intimidating. Her wings are the normal iridescent white of most HiveWings, and she has reddish-brown eyes. Andren has stingers on her wrists, though she rarely uses them. Personality “BEATRIX! Stop acting like a ditz, sweetie.” —— Despite her intimidating appearance, she is kind and considerate to the dragons of Pantala. Unlike her ancestor Queen Wasp, she does not despise LeafWings. She also treats her SilkWing subjects kindly and respectfully, and is always open to suggestions and a talk. Andren is also “mother-like” to young dragonets, often caring for their wellbeing and happiness in the Hives. And to respectable university students, she acts like a mentor and guides them to their best future. She’s been described as “the mother of all” by some. Even before she assumed leadership, she valued working hard and responsibly. Andren takes great pride in her efforts to improve lives. She is even the current leader of The Guard, Pantala’s peacekeeping group. Although she is busy, she enjoys her job as a queen and peacekeeper. When Andren has time, she loves to hunt and take swims at beaches. And she especially loves to be with her friend, the SilkWing queen. As kind and queenly as she is, she is often underestimated. Andren is ferocious, both in combat and loyal to her two tribes. Her sisters and nieces fear her skills, wanting to challenge yet could not. Though she could protect her throne, she never challenged her mother for the throne. Despite being deadly as most say, she sees her mother as deadlier and expressed slight fear. Andren prides herself in being strong enough to rule the Hives peacefully. She has a deep-sounding voice, both intimidating and also having that motherly tone. History “My mother wasn’t the best, but that’s fine.” —— Andren hatched with her siblings to her mother, Queen Xeno, a sandy yellow HiveWing with black diamond markings across her body. Back then, queen would often neglect her dragonets, leaving Andren (and her siblings) to do whatever they please. It was usually the servant who kept an eye on these princesses and princess. So Andren and her siblings grew up without their mother most of the time, mainly because Xeno was busy and sometimes neglectful. It was Andren’s older brother — who would soon become a commander — who often taught and took care of them. The queen, thinking that neglecting them would leave them “harmless” to her, was actually wrong. Andren, using her newfound knowledge, knew about the laws and regulations of the Hives. She knew how to please dragons, and how to be a better ruler. And in the end, she was braver than her siblings, who were scared of challenging Xeno. But she never challenged her mother. Her mother, knowing that Andren would be a problem, sent her to rule Tsetse Hive (after Xeno murdered her cousin, who was the previous ruler there). She was never allowed to come back to Wasp Hive unless ordered otherwise. Suddenly, ten years later, her mother would be killed by a Hearthstone. The hybrid blasted fire as they were visiting one fire, and her mother suffered by burning alive. No one had any idea what to do after. Though, many dragons wanted Andren to rule the HiveWings due to her noble attitude. When The Guard all supported their decision, she was almost breathless. Andren was going to rule! And she did, though she faced more problems then she expected. Relationships Family: Andren has a deceased mother, plus four siblings and five cousins. Her only alive dragonet is Lady Beatrix, as her other one got killed long ago. She sees her mother as a really bad queen, yet mourned for her death when an enemy killed her. She sees Beatrix as ditzy and fun, but she's the reason why Andren wanted another dragonet -- to be a "suitable heir." Though Rain isn’t officially apart of the royal line (or a daughter), Andren loves her and likes keeping tabs on her. Queen Pie: The SilkWing queen is a very good friend of Andren’s. The two are shown to have positive — and even romantic — feelings towards one another, though they don’t show it in public. The two often work together on managing the Hives. Other Trivia * Her name is short for “andrenidae,” a family of ground-digging bees. * Her special ability is to use the stingers by her claws. Unlike Wasp, she has none on her tail. * She and the SilkWing queen are in love with one another, but couldn’t express it until Andren finally became queen. * Has a deceased daughter named Bumblebee, whom Xeno killed because she suspected a potential challenger. However, it is unknown whether she could still be alive or not; she could be in hiding. ** Her cousins and siblings also include Lady Centipede. * She only mates for the sake of having heirs. So far, she has at least two mates in her lifetime. * Her body, for some reason, is not able to carry many eggs. She can only have one per batch. * She is considered by many to be the most benevolent HiveWing in the Hives. * She is not into having pets. * Strangely enough, she likes collecting succulents. She likes hawortias the best. Gallery HiveWingLineart.png|Andren's basic appearance; by Joy Ang Andrenref.fr.png|FR Andren by Fyre 283FDB8E-B676-44E3-B71A-689D340B739F.jpeg|Andren by Fawn-SPOOTS Andren as Corrin for Sab.png|Andren as Corrin from FE, compiled by Pokéball Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Characters Category:Status (Leader) Category:Occupation (Government Official)